This invention relates to a missile launcher that launches a missile from an aircraft and, more particularly, to such a missile launcher that may be converted so as to launch different types of missiles.
Many types of fixed-wing and helicopter military aircraft carry missiles externally on missile launchers. The missile launchers are supported from hard points on the wings and/or fuselage of the aircraft, and the missiles are carried on support locations on the missile launchers. In the most common approach, the missile has a set of rails on its surface that interlock with corresponding rails on the missile launcher. When the missile is fired, the missile slides forward on the rails until it leaves the rails and drops free of the aircraft.
Because of the many types of missiles that may be carried externally on different missions, there are a number of different launchers for supporting the missiles from the aircraft hard points. These launchers usually vary in the spacing and length of the rails, and their forward/aft positioning according to the center of gravity of the missile. When an aircraft is to be changed over to a different configuration of missiles for another mission, the prior launchers are removed, the new launchers are installed, and the new missiles are installed on the new launchers. This changeover process takes time and may lead to confusion and errors when conducted in a wartime environment. Additionally, there are a number of different launcher systems that must be provided and maintained to support each aircraft.
The present inventors have recognized that there is a need for an improved approach to the carrying of different types of missiles by aircraft, so that conversion between the use of different missiles is quicker and more convenient. Such an improved approach would require any changes to be in the missile launcher, because the missiles themselves are fixed in their configurations responsive to their missions. The present invention fulfills this need, and further provides related advantages.
The present invention provides a multipurpose missile launcher that stays on the aircraft, and is reconfigured by a simple conversion process for the carrying of different types of missiles. Thus, two or more different types of missiles may be carried on and launched from the same attachment location of the missile launcher, following reconfiguration. This capability allows the aircraft to be quickly converted between different types of missions, such as primarily air-to-air missions, or primarily air-to-ground anti-radar missions, or primarily air-to-ground general attack missions. Equally importantly, the number of different launcher systems required that must be provided and maintained is reduced over prior approaches. This reduced logistics and support requirement is highly significant, as it simplifies aircraft operations in a wartime environment.
In accordance with the invention, a convertible multipurpose missile launcher comprises a launcher body having a top side, a bottom side, a first lateral side, a second lateral side, a forward end, and an aft end. There is a support attachment on the top side of the launcher body used to attach the missile launcher to a portion of an aircraft, such as a bomb rack at a wing or fuselage hard point. A launch rail structure is also provided on the launcher body. The launch rail structure includes a first-missile launch rail on the bottom side of the launcher body, extending in a longitudinal direction between the forward end and the aft end of the launcher body. The first-missile launch rail is dimensioned for a first missile. A second-missile launch rail is provided on the bottom side of the launcher body, extending in the longitudinal direction between the forward end and the aft end of the launcher body. The second-missile launch rail is dimensioned for a type of second missile different from the type of the first missile. The second-missile launch rail includes a stationary second-missile forward launch rail segment, and a movable second-missile aft launch rail segment. The movable second-missile aft launch rail segment is preferably slidable on the launcher body, and most preferably on the first-missile launch rail itself, between a forward position and an aft position. The movable second-missile aft launch rail segment may be locked in the forward position when slid to the forward position and locked in the aft position when slid to the aft position. The movable second missile aft launch rail segment is preferably not removed from the missile launcher when the missile launcher is configured to carry the first missile, but instead is slid rearwardly out of the way of the first missile and locked in place.
In an embodiment of interest, the first missile is a Maverick missile, whose use requires the movable second-missile aft launch rail segment to be in the aft position. In this embodiment, the second missile is a HARM anti-radar missile, whose use requires the movable second-missile aft launch rail segment to be in the forward position.
To expand the ability of the missile launcher to carry and launch a third or a fourth type of missile, a third-missile launcher may optionally be provided on the first lateral side of the launcher body. The third-missile launcher preferably has a third-missile launch rail extending in the longitudinal direction between the forward end and the aft end of the launcher body. The third-missile launch rail is dimensioned for a third type of missile, such as a Sidewinder, AMRAAM, or ASRAAM missile, typically different from the first type of missile and the second type of missile. A fourth-missile launcher may be provided on the second lateral side of the launcher body. The fourth-missile launcher preferably has a fourth-missile launch rail extending in the longitudinal direction between the forward end and the aft end of the launcher body. The fourth-missile launch rail is dimensioned for a fourth type of missile, which may be the same as the third type of missile or of a different type. Preferably, the fourth missile launch is also a Sidewinder, AMRAAM, or ASRAAM missile.
Normally, the various types of missiles are not carried at the same time on the missile launcher. However, different types of missiles may be carried on the same missile launcher, where they are mechanically, electrically, and otherwise compatible.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following more detailed description of the preferred embodiment, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention. The scope of the invention is not, however, limited to this preferred embodiment.